The invention relates to a banknote container for automated teller machines according to the preamble of claim 1. A banknote container of the type mentioned is known from DE 36 50 424 T2.
In order that automated teller machines do not have to shut down on account of a lack of money, it has to be possible to monitor the filling level of the cash boxes. Generally, the application software of the automated teller machine keeps a check on the supply of banknotes. For this purpose, it is necessary to input the initial filling quantities of the cash boxes or banknote containers, from which the money paid out is subtracted.
In many cases, the filling quantities are not input. On the other hand, however, it is intended to ensure that the automated teller machine is capable of operating, in particular at weekends. DE 36 50 424 T2 proposes a rod which is mounted in the banknote container and is displaced by a resilient tongue on the pressure-exerting slide when the signaling position is reached, with the result that a contact which is arranged in front of the banknote container, and outside the same, is closed. It is possible to adjust a stop on the rod for different remaining-quantity presettings. However, the contact is not maintained until the banknote container is fully emptied since the signal disappears again when, upon further advancement of the pressure-exerting slide, the resilient tongue slides over the stop on the rod. Moreover, it is possible for the electrical storage of the signal to be lost when operation is interrupted, for example by the banknote container being drawn out of the automated teller machine.
It is known from DE 38 31 658 A1 to arrange a reed switch in front of the front wall of the banknote container and outside said container, while, in the bank note container, a permanent magnet is fastened on the pressure-exerting slide in order to actuate the reed switch when the pressure-exerting slide approaches the front wall. The disadvantage with this solution is the imprecise signal as a result of the different magnetic field strength of the permanent magnets and the different response sensitivity of the reed contact, the short range, which only allows a small remaining quantity, and the inability to adjust to different remaining quantities for which the signal is to be given.
The object of the invention is to design a banknote container of the type specified in the preamble of claim 1 such that, even with relatively large quantities remaining, a reliable and precise signal can be given and, even with continued operation of the bank note container, this signal is maintained until the container is refilled again.
The object is achieved according to the invention by the features specified in the characterizing part of claim 1.
In the solution according to the invention, the switching element is in contact with the switch-actuating track over the entire displacement path of the pressure-exerting slide. At the switching point, which is formed for example by a step in the switch-actuating track, the switching state of the switch changes, with the result that, at this point, a signal can be displayed on the display device. Since the changed switching state is maintained until even the last banknote has been withdrawn and the pressure-exerting slide has reached its end position in the vicinity of the front wall, the signal is maintained irrespective of the position of the pressure-exerting slide, to be precise even when operation is interrupted, for example by the box being drawn out of the automated teller machine. Furthermore, the solution according to the invention can also be used if relatively large quantities remain.
The switch is preferably a microswitch with a pivoting lever forming the switching element, it being possible for said lever to bear a roller which butts against the switch-actuating track. It is also possible, however, for the switch to be formed by a fork-type light barrier, of which the light path can be interrupted by the adjustable switching element. In a further embodiment, the switch is formed by a Hall-effect sensor which is assigned a permanent magnet arranged on the adjustable switching element.
In order for it to be possible to adjust, in accordance with the requirements in each case, the remaining quantity for which a signal is to be given, it is expedient if it is possible to adjust the switching point along the switch-actuating track. The switch is preferably arranged on the pressure-exerting slide and has a switching element which can be deflected perpendicularly to the banknote container, the switch-actuating track being provided on the banknote container and having two track sections at different distances from the pressure-exerting slide. In order to prevent the switching element from catching on the step between the two track sections, the latter are expediently connected to one another by a switching ramp.
In order to make adjustment of the switching point possible in the abovementioned embodiment, the invention proposes that a groove is formed in the container base, in the path of the switching element, and its base forms a first track section, and that guided in the groove is a slide which partially covers said groove and of which the top side forms at least part of the second track section. In this solution, on the one hand, the planar base on which the banknotes can be displaced in a state in which they stand on edge is maintained. On the other hand, said solution gives the two track sections of the switch-actuating track which are separated from one another by a step, it being possible for the step to be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the switch-actuating track.
Neither a gap nor a step which influences the switching state of the switch must be produced between the slide and the track section adjoining the same in the direction of the rear wall of the container. This can be achieved in that the slidexe2x80x94as seen in cross sectionxe2x80x94has a hat profile and is guided on a rib which extends into the groove and continues the track section adjoining the rear wall of the container. This guidance allows the slide to be designed with a very thin top side, with the result that the resulting step, which cannot be avoided altogether, is still within the tolerance range of the switching path of the switching element.
The slide can expediently be latched in different positions, it being possible to assign said latching positions a measuring scale which is arranged on the container base, with the result that an operator can move the slide into a latching position corresponding to a certain remaining quantity.
The pressure-exerting slide is expediently adjusted by an actuating drive with an electric motor which is arranged on the pressure-exerting slide and drives gearwheels which are mounted on said slide and by means of which the pressure-exerting slide is guided on racks which extend parallel to the side walls of the container.
The actuating drive can be controlled in that a pressure-exerting plate, which forms the pressure-exerting surface, is mounted on a frame part of the pressure-exerting slide such that it can be pivoted about a pin parallel to the front wall and the container base, and it is prestressed away from the frame part, and in that arranged on the pressure-exerting slide is a switch which controls the actuating drive and can be actuated by a pivoting movement of the pressure-exerting plate. If, when the pressure-exerting slide moves in the direction of the banknote stack, the pressure-exerting plate approaches the frame part because the banknote stack cannot be displaced any further, then this actuates the switch and switches off the actuating drive. If the banknote stack can be displaced again by banknotes being withdrawn, then the pressure-exerting plate is relieved of loading and moves away from the frame part. As a result, the switch is actuated again and the actuating drive is switched on again.